powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya
, The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition |numberofepisodes=48 |casts=Cerina Vincent Brooke Winn (Young Maya)}} "Galaxy Yellow!" Maya is a wild woman from the jungle planet Mirinoi and Galaxy Yellow ''' of the Galaxy Rangers. She is also referred to as '''Yellow Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger - variations on her in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. Biography Prior to the events that took place in Quasar Quest, Maya lead a peaceful life on the planet of Mirinoi. She, like many others in the village (including her childhood friend, Shondra), grew up listening to the wise man, Jera, retell the legend of the Quasar Sabers, placed in the stone altar 3000 years ago. As a child, Maya attempted pull the Pink Quasar Saber from the stone to no avail. In the present day of 1999, the planet was attacked by Furio, Scorpius' general, in an attempt to gain possession of the Sabers. An adult Maya fled from her village with the rest of her people perused by Stingwingers. She was eventually chased through a portal that lead her to practice moon where she encountered Kai Chen, Kendrix Morgan, Mike and Leo Corbett, citizens of the space colony Terra Venture. When the Stingwingers emerged from the portal, the four protected her from harm and though she was grateful, she chose to return to Mirinoi to save it from Furio. Mike and Kendrix followed her, choosing to help her despite the risk that they would be left behind. They would later be followed by Leo, Kai and Damon (a GSA mechanic for the Astro Megaship). Maya was among the original five who pulled the Sabers from the stone and became the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Proud of her position as a Ranger, Maya believed that as a team, the group could overcome Scorpius' evil and restore her planet to its original state. Maya is an empath, highly sensitive to the world around her. Her connection with nature allows her to understand everything and everyone around her, particularly the Galactabeasts (an ability she would later teach to Leo). On occasion, she's received clairvoyant dreams or feelings concerning the Lights of Orion, Mike, Kendrix and Trakeena's rise to power after the death of Scorpius. On top of her emphatic abilities, Maya is also a skilled fighter, fueled by an unwillingness to back down (especially when slighted for her gender) or forced to retreat from battle when she believes she has the upper hand. On more than one occasion, she clashed with Trakeena's general, Deviot, often attacking him first upon arriving on the scene. She formed a particularly close friendship with both Kendrix and later Karone, who was chosen by her friend to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger after she died. Sometime after Trakeena's defeat during the Galaxy Rangers' final adventure, Maya joined her teammates and the Lightspeed Rangers on the mission to destroy Triskull and Trakeena once and for all. Super Megaforce Maya and the other Galaxy Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Galaxy Yellow - Lights of Orion= Zords *Wolf Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Delta Daggers *Quasar Launcher }} Ranger Key The Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger Key is Maya's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Gorgax. Gallery Prlg-yellowf.png| A skirted version of the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Unlike Kendrix (and later Karone), Maya does not have a skirt with her ranger suit because [[Hikaru (Gingaman)|her Super Sentai counterpart]] is male. However, a female version of the Ginga Yellow and costume was made with a skirt for the 2011 Super Sentai series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which first appears on the show Episode 11, due to Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow being female. *Prior to casting Cerina Vincent, Canadian actress, Erin Simms was chosen for the role of Maya.Interview with Erin Simms *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Maya is voiced by Eri Tanaka. See also References Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger